


Love in the long grass (John/Todd)

by picturae (Eos_x)



Series: Fanfiction art [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Painting, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prompt Art, Sleepy Cuddles, Watercolours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae
Summary: A watercolour painting of John and Todd curled up together and sleeping in some long grass.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Series: Fanfiction art [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28
Collections: Oh for the love of Todd!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mavet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Notes on the Pharmacodynamics of Iratio sapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000090) by [Mavet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavet/pseuds/Mavet). 
  * In response to a prompt by [bagheerita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/pseuds/bagheerita) in the [Todd_fanworks_challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Todd_fanworks_challenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Bagheerita asked for "Fanart of Todd and John together, doing whatever the artist desires."
> 
> What this artist desired was to create an image that captured a wonderful scene from Mavet's 'Notes on the Pharmacodynamics of Irato sapiens', which is a fantastic John/Todd fic that everyone has to go and read right now. 
> 
> I thought my favourite moment was when night-time came, so John and Todd curled up together in the long grass. But then the next chapter saw them enjoying the day together and being so happy and carefree and there was more snuggling and sunshine and I just loved that too! So there are two versions of this image - day and night.

"The only ambient sounds are the waves against the shore and what must be some sort of alien cricket making soft musical sounds off in the long grasses." - _Mavet, Chapter 8: I Stretch My Heart to Heal Some More_

Just like the two chapters which are warring with one another to claim the title as my favourite moment from Mavet's story, I couldn't pick either day or night as the champion so I'm posting both. 

This image began as a pencil sketch, then got a little shading, some coloured pencil attention, then demanded watercolour paints, and finally more shading and pencil work. In the process, I discovered a love for watercolour felt pens and night-time filters in my editing software. 

I have to be honest, I was almost beaten by Todd's mouth and John's impossible nose. Hours and hours later and they're still not quite right. The placement of Todd's feeding hand changed several times, but I like that they're playing with each other's hair and almost smiling in their sleep. This is a happy, content moment for John and Todd. They deserve it. 


	2. Playing around with 'Love in the Long Grass'.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 13 of Mavet's story, Todd 'hunts' John through the forest and tracks him through some long grass. After seeing their playful side, I couldn't resist adding these colour treated and playful versions of my 'Love in the Long Grass' painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #1 & #2: Full painting colour-treated in pink and turquoise.  
> #3-#5: cropped painting with night sky background. #5 is a representation of the way I view mind-impressions. John's is red (warm sometimes, and a warning at others) and Todd's is bright blue-white (very powerful and linked to both his tattoo and role as a High Commander).
> 
> I hope you like them! :D

"Neither of them, it seems, are inclined to actually sleep, even for a short while, though they press in close to each other, relaxing in their mutual afterglow and filling their senses with the other. In a while, they will have to make their way back to the rest of the Hive and the ship, but for now, it is pleasant to have no such demands on their time." -  _ Mavet, Chapter 13: Scent and a Sound, I’m Lost and I’m Found.  _

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> Come and join in the fun at the Todd Prompt Meme Challenge, or what we like to call "Oh, for the love of Todd!"


End file.
